Child's play
by boysareadrag
Summary: What happens when kids from the future start popping up at camp half-blood. And who's to blame? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

5/4/12

Hey, Everybody, I know I haven't posted anything in a while, so I thought, since schools ending, I should try again. And, I realized I've never done a story in one of my favorite fandoms, Percy Jackson. So here goes nothing…

(This takes place after book 5, but before SoN)

It's the summer after Percy defeated the Titan Lord Kronos, and he and Annabeth are looking forward to a normal summer. No quests, neither of them in mortal peril, just a summer spent at camp for once.

Percy lay, leaning up against Thalia's pine facing camp, enjoying the sunshine and waiting for Annabeth. They had plans to go into the City for a dinner date, but Annabeth was running behind. Being the official architect for Olympus, she had a great excuse, and Percy didn't really mind, but today she was even later than usual. Percy was this close to heading over to the Athena cabin to see what was taking her, when he heard a scream behind him. Turning around, he looked down the hill and saw, in the distance, two kids running, toward camp and away from what appeared to be a half-dozen half-human, half-snake creatures. He quickly uncapped his sword and ran to help. As he got closer to the kids he could see they were a boy and a girl, about 5 and 10, respectively. They both had curly blonde hair and looked like Annabeth. So, he thought to himself, probably children of Athena.

The kids looked up at him when he was about foot ahead. They had been alternating looking at their feet, the camps border, and the monsters chasing them. When they meet his eyes, a look of shock came over the girls face, and the boy looked overjoyed.

"Don't worry you two," Percy said."I'll take care of them. Just keep running toward the tree and after that head toward the big house on the hill. Tell them what's happening."

The boy looked slightly confused but said ok and sped after his sister.

Percy waited for the monsters to get to him, which didn't take long.

"Out of the way, Half-Blood," The monster in the lead said. "If you give us the children, we'll leave you in one piece."

"Not going to happen" Percy said, and started slicing. They put up a good fight, but their main avenue of attack seemed to be opening their jaws impossible wide and biting their enemies in half. What with his curse of Achilles, they never stood a chance.

By the end of the fight, Percy's shirt was in tatters, but he hadn't even broken a sweat. The curse of Achilles sure was useful sometimes. He turned to head up to the big house, to make sure those kids were ok, but as soon as he turned around, he saw the two kids standing by Thalia's pine. He jogged back them.

"Why didn't you go to the big house, like I said?" he asked.

"Sorry, Daddy, we just wanted to make sure you'd be okay." said the little boy.

Percy was stunned and, in his daze, took in a fact he hadn't before. Both of them had green eyes…

So… what'd you think? Feel free to send me name suggestions for the new kids.


	2. Chapter 2

5/6/12 Wow, so, I guess you guy's liked this. So, here goes nothing...

"Daddy!" Percy said, still stunned. Sure, they had his eyes, but come on!

"I'm sorry, ignore him. The Lamia scared him pretty badly, he doesn't know what he's talking about." The girl said, nudging the boy.

"Lamia?" Percy asked.

"The monsters. Vampiric demons who preyed on children. We accidentally... well, broke into there house. And of course they just had to take it personally..." She responded.

"Ah, huh. Well, we need to go see Chiron, He's the camp director." Percy said, thinking these kids obviously knew alot, considering he'd never seen them at camp.

He led them down to the big house, where Chiron was playing cards with some satyrs on the porch.

"Hey Chiron, I've got some new campers." Percy called as they climbed the steps. He went over to Chiron and quickly whispered what had happened. At a signal from Chiron, all the satyrs quickly left. Chiron put down his cards and turned to face them.

"Ah," said Chiron. "So our guests atleast have some idea why they're here. Pray, child, what is are your names?"

I'm Olivia, and this is my little brother, Theseus, but everyone calls him Theo" The girl, Olivia, answered.

"Well, welcome to camp Half-Blood. Do you have any idea who your parent is?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah," answered Theo, smiling. "I know them both. It's Per-"

"Nope, not a clue." cut in Olivia, giving Theo the , you talk and you die, look.

"My dear, it is safe to tell me, you've made it to the right place." Chiron said kindly.

"I'm sorry, Chiron, but it's not," Olivia said, looking troubled. "But, umm, could you tell me the date?"

"The date? it's June 23, 2012. Why?" Chiron asked, as Olivia's face visibly paled.

"terribly sorry, gotta go nice to see you, I mean meet you." Olivia said, grabbing her brother's hand and heading for the door. Just as Percy reached out to stop them, the door opened, admitting Annabeth.

"Hey, Chiron, have you seen Percy? He-" She broke off as Theo almost tackled her in a hug.

"Mommy! I was so scared, when the snake ladies tried to eat us." He said, almost crying.

Annabeth looked extremely confused, but patted the little boys head.

"Chiron," she asked. "What's going on?"

"I think Ms. Olivia was just about to explain."

Olivia sighed, then took a seat. "My name's Olivia Jackson. I'm from the year 2026, and I really need to find a way home."

So, what'd you think? sorry it's short, but I'll update soon to make up for it.


	3. Chapter 3

5/13/12

Ok, so, guess I didn't screw up this story horribly, so on to chapter 3.

/

"My name's Olivia Jackson. I'm from the year 2026, and I really need to find a way home."

This statement was enough to elicit a deafening moment of silence. Both Percy and Annabeth were just standing there, with their mouths hanging open, and even Chiron looked incredibly stunned, quite a feat.

"Please, my dear," Chiron said. "Explain."

Olivia sighed. "Ok, but if I'm starting at the beginning, I have to go way back. I'm talking before this year, even. It all started with Luke and Kronus. Turns out, though no one will know this for a few years, but Kronus fathered twins while he was possessing Luke. Yeah," she said, in response to the look on Annabeth's face. "pretty messed up, huh? Anyway, one of these kids was like Luke, and was rather sweet, while the other was like Kronus. When they were born, the mother, having been a follower of Kronus, well... she kinda... disposed of the nice twin after she realized he wasn't a thing like her beloved Kronos, deeming him unworthy. Luckily, this boy was found by a half-blood family soon after his abandonment, and they recognized him as some kind of half-blood. They brought him back to camp, named him Nick, and raised him as their own, along with their own kids. No one even realized who he was until he was 6 and accidentally opened a window into the past, using the power of Kronos. Then you, Chiron, started training him to control his powers, and ever since he's kinda been our strongest weapon."

"But what," asked Annabeth. "Does that have to do with you getting transported 14 years back in time?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm getting to that Mom. Just like we had Nick, the monsters had his twin brother, called Andrew, who has all the same powers as Nick, but none of the compassion. Nick spends most of his time squaring off against his brother, because, as predicted by Aunt Rachel, one brother has to kill the other. It's like a Harry-Voldemort situation. Their battles are usually conducted in the hall of time, but, and this is where our being here comes in, sometimes Andrew likes an audience. He and Nick were squaring off just outside the boundary to camp, and the whole camp was watching, thinking this would be it, the final battle. Theo and I were standing right behind Nick, and the attacks were flying. Nick was trying to transport Andrew and him somewhere else, somewhere away from all the bystanders, but Andrew wasn't having any of that and kept deflecting his portals. Unfortunately, one of those portals was thrown directly at Theo and I, and sucked us back here. We ended up in a house full of Lamia a few miles from here, hoping he'd just transported our location, not our time. Obviously, he did both. Now we really need to get back and find out what happened with Nick and Andrew, and why Nick hasn't come for us yet." she concluded.

"Yeah," Theo piped up. "We've been sent to a lot of times on accident, but he always comes to get us before we can change anything."

"Then what do you think's stopping him this time?" Percy asked.

Olivia looked out the window, as if she could see into the future , and admitted "I don't know, but it can't be good."

/

/

So, what'd you think? Sorry it took me so long to update, life got hectic, what with AP exams. I hope to update soon.

realized I haven't done a disclaimer yet so, yeah, I don't own anything.

Thanks Dominator4bolt for your name suggestion, sorry I didn't use it sooner.


End file.
